<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love You by JustBeStill (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997653">I Love You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill'>JustBeStill (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confessions of love, Kissing, Late Night Snuggling, Love, M/M, cute moments, kissing in bed, these two are my current OTP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic confesses.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He tasted like marshmallows and candy, and he smelled like heaven.</p><p>A warm tongue trailed its way up his throat, soft panting sounding in response.</p><p>Sonic pressed his nose into the crook of Tom’s neck, cold and grounding. “I love you,” he whispered.</p><p>Strong arms wrapped themselves around his torso, pulling him closer still. “I love you more,”</p><p>Teeth clamped gently around the skin of his neck, gently sucking. </p><p>The soft mattress cradled them almost lovingly, and they both sunk into it.</p><p>“Tom?” Sonic murmured.</p><p>“Yeah?” The human asked sleepily.</p><p>A gloved hand grazed his face. “I love you most.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Have a nice day :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>